Some thing's change
by kajtw
Summary: three weeks after season 1 finale, somethings wrong with Jane, and Maura cant figure out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infragment intended. I own nothing but my own ideas. **

**Chapter 1 **

Stepping into her house, Maura looks around for the one person she will always come home to, stoping when she sees her.

It had been three weeks to the day since the shooting at the department, every time she thought about that day fear would

run through her. She had almost lost Jane, now every night she would come home, and just for a second fear that Jane was

gone, but she was always here. Tonight Jane was on the couch the room dark the tv off. Maura sat down next to her,

"what's wrong Jane? Jane looks at her, and for a second Maura sees fear in those brown eyes then her detectives mask

is back in place "I screwed up Maura". Maura takes a deep breath and then says "you didn't screw up Jane, you did what

you thought was right you saved your brother. Do you know they are calling you a hero"? "I'm no hero Maura". Jane said

while trying to lean forward only to stop when she felt pain. "what I did was stupid, and now look I can't even sit here

and have a conversation without being in pain". It hurt Maura to know that her best friend was in pain, and she couldn't

make it better. "It'll get better Jane I promise". Maura said while standing up, she looked down at Jane and said "come on

let's go to bed." Maura woke the next morning alone, but she was used to it. Every morning since she came home from the hospital

she woke up alone. Maura didn't bother to look for Jane she wanted her space and Maura gave it to her. Maura got to work late

as she did every day since she came back to work, but no one seemed to care. They had been really slow which Maura was happy

about, she didn't feel like seeing dead people right at the moment. She sat in her office, things had changed since the shooting

men came in and out, they were trying to cover up the bullet holes. They had cleaned up Frankie's blood before she had come back

to work thank god. Maura knew she couldn't handle cleaning that up,it's not the blood that bothered her it's the thought of

almost losing her best friends brother, and remembering Jane almost begging her to save Frankie. Maura helped slow the process down,

but if Jane hadn't shot through her self to kill Moroni help wouldn't have gotten to him when it did, and he would have died.

Jane is a hero, she saved her little brother, Maura, and who ever else Moroni would have killed while trying to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright infragment intended. All grammer and spelling mistakes are mine, and there will be mistakes so just go with it.**

Chapter 3

Korsak walked into the morgue, he had came down here every day since Maura came back to work. Jane had come down here every

day so Korsak was trying to help his ex-partners best friend out. Korsak took note of Maura she looked tired, like she

wasn't getting enough sleep, but who had since the shooting? Korsak watched Maura for a few minuets. Maura didn't know he

was there so when he was sure she was ok he walked out of the morgue. If Jane where here she would be the one coming down

here to check on Maura, but since Jane wasn't Korsak was taking her place. Maura decided she had enough of this place for

today, and left. She drove around Boston, going to every place Jane had taken her. Maura sat in the Fenway parking lot for

an hour, she wanted to go home check on Jane, but Jane had changed since the shooting, and Maura didn't know how to

approach it. She knew Jane just needed time, and time was something Maura could give her. Maura came home to a dark house

to find Jane on the couch again, just like the night before Maura sat by her. As they were sitting there in the dark Maura

relized that Jane didn't touch her like she used to, and every time Maura tried to touch Jane, Jane would pull away. For

the life of her Maura couldn't figure out why Jane had changed so much. she had read in studies that when one goes through

some thing traumatic that they changed, but she never knew it would change Jane this much.

Maura took off the next day. She couldn't stand being in that morgue all by her self again without Jane there. So instead

of going to work Maura was going to try to get Jane to go outside enjoy the sun shine for a change instead of staying

cooped up in the dark all the time. "Come on Jane, just come out side for a little bit". Maura said to Jane, who wasn't

having any of it. "Maura not right now I don't feel up to it". "Well your going to have to feel up to it at some point."

"I know just not right now ok, please." Maura finally agreed she just hated to see Jane wasting away to nothing right in

front of her. Jane wouldn't eat, she would come to bed but Maura never saw her sleep. Jane sat on the couch all day, she

didn't even watch tv when Maura had it on. Later that night Maura was sitting on the couch with Jane, and Jane looked over

at Maura "I need to go Maura." "I tried to get you to go outside today, and you wouldn't." "I don't mean go out side Maura,

I mean I need to go." "go where Jane." Maura said while trying to grab Jane's hand. Jane moved away from Maura quickly,

and said "I don't know, I just know I need to go Maura."


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to break this up, and put a little on here everyday, but I dont have the time to do that. So this is it let me know what you think.**

**No copy infragment intended. all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 3

That night Maura went to bed by herself, Jane didn't follow. Maura knew she wouldn't. Maura

went to work the next day. She decided to go see Frost and Korsak before going down to the

morgue, as she stepped out if the elevators of the homicide unit, everything was different. This

had been the first time she had been up here since that day.

Frost and Korsak where sitting at their desk's. Maura was going to say something then she spotted

Jane's desk sitting there empty. Before Frost could even say "hi doc." Maura was gone. Frost was going

to go after her, but Korsak stopped him "Don't Jane is the only one who can help her now". "How Vince

Jane's not here". "Jane will find a way, Trust me Barry." Maura needed someone to talk to, but the one

person she could always talk to wasn't saying a whole lot. Jane continued to say she needed to go,

Maura would take her anywhere she needed to go if Jane would just tell her where. Maura came home

to a dark house again. Jane's not on the couch where she usually is "Jane"? Maura called out, only to get

silence. Maura started to search the house, she found Jane in her bed room looking through her movies

"Jane what are you doing?" "Do you remember the video that you recorded of Frankie, my parents, and

me a while back Maura?" "Yes I remember Jane. Do you want to watch it?" "Yes, can you put it in for me

please?" So Jane stayed up that night watching that video over and over again, having Maura start it

over each time it finished. Maura got a little bit more sleep that night, listening to Jane laugh made her

feel better about the whole situation.

Maura woke up the next morning with Jane standing above her. "What are you doing Jane?" Maura

asked getting out of bed. "You need to let me go Maura." "Go where Jane?" Maura said getting

frustrated "tell me where, and I'll take you". "No Maura you don't understand, you need to let me go."

Maura walked away without saying anything. Maura got to work that day very frustrated, confused, and

angry. She couldn't understand what Jane wanted. Korsak went down to the morgue to see Maura

hunched down in her chair crying. He took one look at her then walked over to her and held her while

she cried. She needed to cry it would make her feel better. When Maura calmed down she looked up at

Korsak, and said "Sorry Vince I think I ruined your suit jacket." "There's the Maura I know always worried

about clothes". That got a laugh out of her "thanks Vince, you made me feel a little bit better." "No

problem doc, that's what I'm here for."

That night Maura took her seat next to Jane on the couch and said "please explain to me where you

need to go." Jane turned to Maura and said. "Do you remember the day I was shot Maura?" "Of course I

do Jane that was the worse day of my life." "Tell me what you remember." "Marino dragged you out of

the morgue, I know you didn't want me to but I followed. When I walked out those doors you already

had the gun to your stomach, and before I could get your name out you had already pulled the trigger.

When I got to you, you where bleeding out I tried to stop it, Vince pulled me away when the EMTs got

there. He drove me to the hospital where Vince, Barry, your parents, and I waited for you to come out of

surgery." "Is that it Maura?" "Yes the rest you know already." "Think really hard Maura. What did the

doctor say when he came out?" Maura thought about it for a while then looked at Jane and said. "Oh

My God Jane."

Maura got up from her place on the couch, and started to pace. "No Jane, that's not right. I'm not

thinking right because you're not...no you're not Jane." "I am Maura I'm dead Maura." Jane said while

getting up off the couch to stand next to Maura "I've been trying to get you to see this for three weeks

now. You need to let me go Maura." "I can't Jane." Maura said sitting back on the couch "I'm not ready

to let you go Jane." Jane sat down next to Maura, and for the first time in three weeks grabbed Maura's

hand. Maura took notice, but it didn't feel right she felt cold. "I have to go Maura." Maura stayed quiet,

it might sound selfish but she thought if she didn't say anything Jane would stay, and never leave her,

that's what she wanted. Jane led Maura to the bedroom and laid down with her, and held her close. "I'm

slipping away Maura I can feel it. I don't want to go until I know you're ok, but I don't think I can stop it."

"I understand Jane; I'll never be ok without you Jane." Maura feel asleep not long after that. Maura

dreamed that night about Jane leaving her, and she knew when she woke up the next morning Jane

wouldn't be there. Maura woke up to an empty bed, and house. She looked everywhere, Jane wasn't

there. Maura curled up on the couch, and cried for what she lost.

The next day when she had the energy she took herself to the cemetery, she found Jane's headstone

sat by it. "You left." is all she said. As Maura was walking back to her car she took one last look at the

grave sit and swore she saw Jane staging there smiling at Maura no longer in pain, which made Maura

smile. The next day Maura made her way up to the homicide unit with a smile on her face until she saw

a woman sitting in Jane desk, when the woman turned to her Maura's smile returned this woman

reminded her of Jane. Frost and Korsac watched the exchange, Korsac noticed the smile when the doc

walked in and silently said a thank you to Jane he knew she would take care of it one way or another.


End file.
